


Let Me In.

by teddiewok (crybabykaspbrak)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aggression, Alpha Han Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Fingering, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Luke Skywalker, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, alpha aggression, only a brief mention just a lil nauseous, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabykaspbrak/pseuds/teddiewok
Summary: There was a pause between them, the tension palpable as Han properly scented the air from outside. “Kid... Let me in.”
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 258





	Let Me In.

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags!! Feel free to comment or message me on tumblr (@teddiewok) any you think should be added. Kudos and nice comments also welcome please I love validation :'))  
> I'm excited to share my first fic, I just can't believe it's skysolo A/B/O porn wow.

Luke stared into the open bottle clutched in sweaty palms. Almost out. Of course they had to flee to this blasted desolate planet just before he ran out of suppressants. All the medical stock was already dangerously low after being pushed back consistently by the Empire for the past month, and of course the Empire targeted their med ships so their supplies were reduced to next to nothing.  
Out of the handful of omegas that were in the rebellion forces, the injured ones needed the suppressants more than him. Being in heat was painful enough on its own. He could handle this. Luke’s second gender wasn’t something he necessarily enjoyed sharing. It wasn’t completely a secret but it wasn’t well known either. Being an omega wasn’t particularly befitting a jedi and hero of the rebellion in the eyes on many people...

Luke flushed every time he was in a room with Han and would see him perk up and scent the air. The split pills he took were enough to just barely muffle his scent. Barely. And it wasn’t doing fantastic at keeping his hormones at bay either. He would quickly spritz his wrists with the stale beta perfume he managed to dig up, sweating at the thought of his impressive alpha friend knowing the truth about him. He admired Han too much to be able to handle the disgust and disappointment his mind convinced him the alpha may hold towards him if he knew. Worse, he wasn’t sure he would be able to control himself with Han too close and his own hormones going haywire. He already had a pathetic crush on the pilot, he didn’t need his hormones making that even more obvious. He could always see Han growl, fangs detracting, when he lost the scent; his focused tracking turning to frustrated pacing. He always thought of how sharp those fangs looked and how easily they could pierce his throat. The other alphas on the base were not nearly as interested, but it didn’t make Luke any less paranoid. His anxiety itched at him, telling him that just because they didn’t react doesn’t mean they couldn’t smell him. 

Despite cutting them, it didn’t take long for his pills to run out and his hormones to catch up with him. Luke could feel the gush of slick between his cheeks, uncomfortably wet in his pants. The sudden feeling of his blood boiling hot under his skin made him dizzy enough that his x-wing took a significant dip towards the tree line. “Red five landing,” he panted into his comm, hands trembling on his controls. 

“Luke? Did you spot Empire ships?” Leia’s concern was clear in her voice. They weren’t expecting Empire forces on their sweep, but they did the sweeps for a reason. 

“No, just-“ he was cut off by the grunt forced from his harsh landing. The jostle along with the raging fever, rush of hormones, and the sickly strong smell of his own slick had him shoving open the hatch and puking out the ship before he could answer. The groan that ripped out of him was miserable, the disgust amplified when he wiped his mouth on the back of his gloved hand. “No Empire. I need pick up and a pilot to take the x-wing back.” 

Leia sighed over the comm line. “The Falcon is coming for pick up. Secondary group return to base.” Luke felt another wave of nausea rush over him at the nervous thought of Han being the one to pick him up but he would be lying if the idea of curling into his own bed on the ship filled by Han’s scent wasn’t appealing.  
It took barely any time for the Millennium Falcon to land with another pilot to return the x-wing, but Luke was still already curled up in his seat, knees to his chest, wailing miserably from his strongest heat in years. He stumbled onto the ship as quickly as possible, determined to avoid Han, who he already heard yelling down the hall asking what happened with a sharp edge to his voice. 

He just made it to his room and closed the door, locking it from the inside when Han crashed against it. “Kid what the hell happened-“ The same harsh rasp in his voice, that he himself wasn’t sure yet of why it was just instinctually there. Luke was already kicking off his slick stained uniform and crawling into his bed, fingers prodding at his wet, puckered hole like he would die if he didn’t have something in him immediately. There was a pause between them, the tension palpable as Han properly scented the air from outside. “Kid... Let me in.” His voice was low and dangerous, making Luke whimper into his pillow louder as he quickly shoved two fingers into himself, humping back against them, hole already open, soaking, and needy. He didn’t bother answering but his brain was too fogged out to stay quiet either, moaning and crying loud enough to be putting on a show. “Luke cmon,” his voice was deceivingly even, though the hard pound against the door was threatening enough. The sound of Han calling his name combined with the euphoria of easily sliding in a third finger and curling them up against his prostate made him release a choked shriek. His tongue lolled out his mouth to let out unrestrained, heavy pants. Like a fucking dog. “Omega,” Han purred outside the door, “are you gonna let me in?” Luke whimpered at the term and the tender voice, bordering on alpha register. He could smell Han’s strong scent pouring off, making his mouth water, making him want to submit all the more. The woodsy, oil tinged musk caused drool to roll off his hanging tongue onto his pillow. He could just see Han’s sharp fangs descending. A wet gush of slick made his finger fucking all the more audible in the metal walled room. “I knew that delicious smell these past weeks had to be from you. Don’t you want me to come help you, kid?” 

Luke whined and felt his body crawl toward the door before he could even realize he was doing it. He snapped his hand back before he could climb off the bed like he was electrocuted. “No- go away...” he bit his sharp little fangs down into his pillow, piercing the wet fabric. His free hand clutched at the other pillow on the bed, shoving it between his legs. His desperate humping left slick shining down to his knees and soaked into the pillow. 

This time it was a shout from the other side.  
“Luke! Let me in!” Han ground his hard on up against the cool metal of the door as he pounded away at it. Snarls and curses for Luke to just ‘open the fucking door’ ripped from his throat, which sent shivers down the omega’s spine and had him whimpering, but less out of fear than it should have been. He desperately tried to cover his ears with his pillow, unwilling to pull his fingers out to cover them properly. 

Han’s pounding turned to punching, knuckles aching, but the sound and smell of his omega in heat, not getting properly fucked, had him too feral to notice his skin splitting and leaving blood on the door. Luke was audibly crying from inside, the sound of it joined by the wet pumping of his fingers, and occasionally interrupted by a loud moan or high pitched whine. The speed of his thrusts sped up and loud little ah, ah, ah’s were being punched out by his fingers at the same pace. “Don’t you fucking cum without letting me in!” Han roared, claws scraping at the inactivated control panel for the door. “You omega bitch-“ he stopped short at the sound of Luke coming on his own fingers, the smell of slick pouring out and coating his hand. 

Luke woke up feeling boneless against his sweat, slick, and cum covered bedsheets as he came down from the heat hazy high and caught his breath. Cringing at the sticky feeling as he finally moved, he forced himself to sit up in his bed and drag himself to his closet to pull out a tunic long enough to cover what’s important. The idea of pulling pants over the mess he left made it feel worth the risk to run to the bathroom without any. His hand just hovered over the control panel before the memory of Han’s aggression pushed through his heat hazy memory. Scenting the air, it was hard to tell if Han was still out there or if he was the one piloting the ship just due to the sheer amount of pheromones he had been angrily pumping off. It sounded silent besides the hum of the ship. No growling or thumping boots. 

The omega slumped down in front of the door to wait a bit longer. Just in case... After a few minutes listening, he mumbled, “Han?..” No reply. No hitch of breath. 

The door slid only half open by the time Han was on him. A large, calloused hand wrapped around Luke’s throat and the other bunched up into his tunic. Luke’s surprised yelp turned to loud whines, like an injured puppy. “Be quiet omega. Did you not hear me when I told you not to cum without me?” Han snarled, lips parting against Luke’s ear to bite down on it. The powerful scent of Han against him, those hands he would dream of on his body- it was overwhelming. He felt his knees buckling, heat bubbling back up in his stomach. Every nerve in him willed him to submit, baring his covered throat for Han. Every functioning brain cell said it was a bad idea. That he wouldn’t know when to stop. 

“Look how easy you submit. My easy whore omega.” Han’s hand left his throat, quickly replaced by his mouth, licking hot against his scent gland, nipping bruises and leaving little scrapes with his fangs along his throat. “Sweet tasting boy,” Luke could feel the purr that rumbled from the alpha’s chest in his own. Rough fingers slipped under the tunic, prodding at Luke’s hole and running along his thighs, feeling the drying, sticky slick coating his skin. “You got so fucking wet. Little slut. Not even dressed and trying to leave your room. You better have been thinking of me pounding that tight fucking hole, you hear me?” 

“Yes! Yes, I was, Han- always am! I promise!” Han moaned at the admittance and ground his hard on against Luke’s. 

“Good. Good boy.” His finger pulled away from teasingly prodding the outer ring of pulsing muscle. “Not good enough though. Bed. Ass up.” A slap to his rear, hand pulling away with strings of slick following it. “Quick now, kid.”

Luke scrambled to the bed, feeling his whole body trembling and hot. He got on his hands and knees, sweat glistening skin sticking to the messy fabric. Another slap. “Messy whore.” Han’s hand was shoved in Luke’s face, the scent of his own pheromones strong on the skin. “Look what you did,” his own finger ran along his bloody knuckles then through the slick sticking to his palm. “Not very nice was it? Gonna clean your mess?” He snatched Luke’s jaw in his hand, squeezing, his pointer pushing between his lips to pry his mouth open. “Lick it up baby boy.”

Luke timidly lapped at the crusted blood and sweet, musky slick. He whined pathetically, glazed over eyes flickering between embarrassedly looking down at the ruined sheets to looking up at Han through thick lashes. He felt himself slipping back into his heat haze, kissing the last on his logical consciousness goodbye on Han’s knuckles. 

Han groaned at the clear shift in headspace, smelling the fresh slick drooling from the knot hungry twink under him. “Good boy. Let’s clean you up too.” He pulled his hand away, earning a resistant nip over raw skin that made him hiss. “Watch it, kid.” 

“Yes, Alpha,” an apologetic murmur. 

“Stars, I love that.”

Stubble scraped the soft skin of Luke’s thighs and cheeks while Han dragged his tongue over the milky skin, turning it a blotchy red. He moaned at the taste exploding on his tongue, daring to press it right over the source, drawing a needy cry and a litany of “Han- Han please” from the man under him.

“Be patient. You didn’t need me enough to let me in when I said to so you can fucking wait some more.” Han hungrily cleaned the dry slick from Luke’s last orgasm, but as fast as he lapped, Luke was gushing out more. “Tryna drown me back here? Your pussy is so fucking wet, baby. That knot hungry?” 

“Please, yes! Please, Han! Please please,” Luke pant, tongue lolling. Some tiny voice in the back of his mind screamed at him. Scolded him for letting Han fuck him with no preamble and without birth control. Screamed that he should be upset and embarrassed at the degradation, the feminization, at being used. Like a whore. Maybe Han was right. But as long as it was for Han... it was okay…

He was snapped back into the moment by, “Please what?”  
Luke only whined Han’s name. Han pulled back and set a hard slap just below his ass. “Please what, whore?”  
“Please fuck me please! I need it, I need it- I’m gonna die!!” He sobbed, clutching the sheets tight in his fists, arching his back to present himself.  
“Stop being so dramatic, kid. You’re in heat, not dying.” Han reached forward to wipe the tears and drool from Luke’s face, cooing and tutting. “I’m gonna fix it for my little omega. Make it all better.”  
“Thank you, alpha. Thank you, I love you, thank you,” he twisted over to his back at the sound of Han’s belt being undone, hands scrambling to help tug them off desperately- though they got in the way more than helped. Han frustratedly swatted Luke’s hands away, kicking off his boots and pulling off his clothes so fast Luke swore he thought he heard something rip. “Off,” Han nodded to Luke’s tunic while he finished tugging the last scrap of fabric off. Luke looked up and his jaw dropped. Saliva pooled in his mouth at the sight of the long, thick cock fully hard in front of him, distracting him from pulling his tunic off. Han grinned and grabbed Luke’s jaw, yanking it up to meet his eyes. “Like what you see, kid? Bigger than the only other one you’ve seen hard huh?” His free hand slid up Luke’s thigh and gripped his leaking prick, fully engulfing the width in his calloused hand, giving it a couple rough jerks. Luke wasn’t small by any means, at least for an omega, but it wasn’t anything compared to Han’s alpha girth. “Poor little thing. Just gotta rub off your little omega clit. Maybe I should be callin’ you princess instead with your little omega clit and wet pussy.”

Luke felt his face and chest heat up another 10 degrees but the deep red flush was quickly hidden from view as Han flipped him back onto his stomach, ripping the tunic off in the same fluid motion. His hand spanned the width of Luke’s back as it ran down his bare skin. “Ready to take my knot, princess? Let everyone know you’re my little omega slut?” He ran a finger over his wet, pulsing hole. “Feels like it.”  
Han climbed onto the bed, legs on either side of Luke’s. He yanked Luke’s hips up, jerking his hips forward to meet him. His cock slipped up the omega’s crack, rutting up against his hole without slipping in, slicking up his painfully hard length. “Can’t save the universe if you’re busy taking care of all the pups I’m gonna fuck into you,” he snarled, hips slapping against Luke’s ass, making the firm muscle shake, skin turning red. Despite the panic he felt bubble up deep in his chest, Luke cried out the filthiest moan either of them had ever heard. His big, glassy blue eyes rolled back, ass rubbing back against Han’s thick member. “You- you can’t,” he panted but didn’t stop his wiggling hips.  
“That’s not what your pussy is saying,” Han finally lines up his cock and presses his head in, careful not to push in yet. Holding Luke’s hips still he spit, “tell me you want my knot. That you wanna be fat with my pups.” 

“We can’t- you can’t- I actually could-“ He felt tears pricking his eyes. 

Han circled the red head of his dick against the drooling omega asshole. “That’s the whole point you dumb slut.” 

“Han n-“ Luke was cut off by a hand wrapping around his throat from behind, squeezing until he felt even more deliciously dizzy than his heat already provided.  
“Say it,” Han’s voice had dropped to his alpha register. That was all it took to stop the conflict between Luke’s logic and heat haze. 

“Please fuck your pups into me alpha, please-“ Han snapped his hips forward, finally filling Luke, hips fully flush against Luke’s hot ass. Luke shrieked at the intrusion. The slide was easy from how wet and needy his hole was, but the intrusion was still unexpected. He gasped and pant like he had just finished a fight, squirming against Han’s hold, legs jerking.  
“What do you say?”

“Thank you, alpha,” Luke whimpered through grit teeth, throat pushing into his palm. Han hardly offered time for Luke to adjust before he started pumping in and out of his pussy, the wet sound loud enough to be heard along with Luke’s moans and Han’s growled groans. 

“So fucking warm, so sweet. Good boy,” his hand pressed down between Luke’s tones shoulders’ pressing his twisted, blissed out face into the pillow he had been desperately humping alone. “Gonna be so pretty all full of my cum. Breed you so fucking good. Make you too big to even fucking pilot your ship.” Luke whined high in his throat, bouncing his ass back against Han. “Keep you stuck in the Falcon where you belong, my knot slut.” 

Luke was too blissed out to provide any quips back to the pilot as usual. All he could manage besides moans were Han’s name and aimless pleas.

“Ready for my fat knot to stretch out your little virgin hole? Make you all mine,” Han’s thrusts in his used, red asshole bordered on painful, especially as his knot started catching on Luke’s rim. The realization that maybe Han was serious sent a confusing shock of panic and needy pleasure down his spine.  
The pleasure bubbled in his stomach, growing with each wince of Han catching on his rim, each time he slammed right against his prostate with the thick head of his big, throbbing cock. His toes curled, body twitching under the ministrations of his alpha, panting growing heavier and accompanied by heady, drawn out whines. “Gonna-“ interrupted by his own moaning.

“Go on, let go princess. Wanna see how wet your cunt gets when you squirt.” His orgasm punched through him, ripping a scream from his chest. His cock spurted and leaked, but it was nothing compared to the spray of slick over Han’s bulging knot. His body went slack, arms bucking under him, crushing his cheek against his wet pillow. His face and pebbled nipples rubbed against the fabric while Han continued pounding into him as his knot inflated. “So wet, so tight, fuck, gripping onto my fucking knot. Your cunt really wants it huh baby?”

Luke nodded frantically, blonde hair falling into his crossed eyes and sticking to his sweaty forehead, his chin hitting the hand still holding firm around his throat. “Please fill me up alpha. Need your pups please please-“ Han squeezed his hand and pulled out Luke’s cunt with a pop, knot pulling harsh to make it out. A series of breathy curses fell from his lips, accompanied by the sloppy, wet sound of him jerking himself off. Luke whined at the feeling of hot ropes of cum splattering across his back, pooling in the dip of his tailbone and leaking over his abused ass. Han leaned over to press hot laps of his tongue over Luke’s scent gland where he would be marked, restraining himself with difficulty to keep from actually sinking his teeth into the sweet flesh. The omega under him squirmed, hand reaching back to run his fingers through the cum. Tears stuck to his lashes, weeping out a slurred, “why didn’t you knot me? I need it- need it alpha-“

Han pet Luke’s sides, gently lowering his hips. “Shhh, I’ll keep you filled myself princess,” he cooed, rubbing his leaking cock against his wet ass to stay hard. 

Luke blinked, adjusting to the moment of clarity in his lull. He shifted under the disgusting top sheet to curl further into the musky smelling alpha beside him. “Finally done for a while?” 

Luke nodded, “think so... thanks.”

Han sighed and put a heavy hand on the back of Luke’s head, carding through the usually soft blonde locks. “Phew. Thought you were tryna kill me, kid.”  
He snorted and elbowed the other man, “sorry old man, didn’t realize you were so out of practice.”

“Watch it, kid. I got all kinds of dirt on you now. Speaking of which, what was that about loving me?” Luke sputtered and elbowed Han significantly harder, earning a groan that dissolved into a laugh, “cuz I’m pretty sure I heard it a few times over the 4 times you were milking my dick.”

Luke pushed Han back to make room for his hands to hide his blushing face, “good luck hearing it again.”  
“Oh I’m sure I can get it out you again when we hit round 5”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Chris (hanskywookie on tumblr), who helped me write this filth and my lovely beta readers Rye, and @flerghfood (ao3). I love yall, thank you for letting me rant about our shared obsession and for supporting my first fic endeavor <3


End file.
